


that's what i like

by joooooooo_e



Series: someday is tonight (and every night from here) [2]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-16 16:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11256393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joooooooo_e/pseuds/joooooooo_e
Summary: they say the way a person dresses can change another's perception of them. kala and wolfgang would agree.





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

Wolfgang held Kala's hand as they walked past luxury shops of the newly furnished department store. Every two shops or so, Kala would stop and admire the displays, but never took his suggestion to go inside and have a look. He suspected she didn't want him to get bored waiting for her, which Wolfgang thought was absurd. _Why would he ever get bored of being around her?_

It took Kala some convincing (and more than a few kisses) for her to believe that he was more than happy to wait while she shopped. She felt guilty at first, but after receiving her third shopping bag, she finally relaxed.

"I'm sorry," she frowned, "I promise that was my last one." She said as they walked out of the shop.

"Hey," he pulled her to the side of the pathway and kissed her forehead softly. "I told you it doesn't bother me. Okay?" He kissed her on the nose.

She scrunched her nose adorably. "Okay."

They continued walking towards the exit of the department store when Kala stopped and sniffed the air. Wolfgang followed suit, and was delighted by the scent of flowers and something more earthy.

Wolfgang looked at the shop where the smells emanated from, and back at the smile on Kala's face as she breathed in the scent. "We can go in if you want."

She looked at her shopping bags and said with a sad voice, "I don't know. I've already bought so many things."

He cupped her cheeks with both hands. "You deserve to treat yourself." He kissed her chastely on the lips. "Where's the harm in looking, right?"

She smiled and kissed him back. "Thank you."

He chuckled at the embarrassed look on Kala's face when they both realised they walked into a lingerie store. She walked away with her head down and went straight for the perfume display, and Wolfgang took a moment to look around the shop. There were mannequins everywhere, each dressed in lace and silk of different colours.

Wolfgang grimaced in distaste, not necessarily because of the amount of sheer garments, but the fact that his mind was projecting images of Kala wearing each and every single one of these. He cleared his throat and looked at Kala, who was oblivious and content as she sniffed samples from a very attentive employee. He smiled fondly at her and was about to walk over when a flash of red from the corner of his eye halted Wolfgang in his tracks.

He turned slightly and he saw the most intricate lace detailing on the mannequin's display. He didn't realise that his feet took him to the little table until he was standing in front of him was a flat lay of the garment. Wolfgang brushed his fingers through the fabric and felt its softness. With his other hand, he tugged on the garment slightly and smirked at its durability. He held it up fully in front of him at the same time Kala half-yelled his name to get his attention.

He turned his head up and whatever Kala was about to say stuck in her throat as she saw what he was holding. She returned the perfume bottle she was holding back on the shelf with slightly flushed cheeks and a shy smile. She grabbed a box from the shelf and walked with the employee to the counter to pay.

The smirk on Wolfgang's face was still there when another employee walked up to him.

"Good morning, sir. Are you shopping for someone today?"

He shook his head. "No, I'm just with my girlfriend." He motioned to Kala and he saw the employee study her with interest.

She motioned to the garment in his hands, "That just arrived in store today as part of our teddy collection. It's very exquisite."

Wolfgang hummed in agreement, his smirk got even wider.

The employee looked at Kala for the second time and back at him. "Well it certainly looks like you picked out the right size for her. Would she like to try it on?"

Before Wolfgang could say a word, the employee had already taken the garment away from him. She also grabbed two other pieces from neighbouring displays and walked over to Kala.

He watched as they talked, and became wary when the employee turned around and gestured to Wolfgang. Kala beamed at him and he winked back, earning a small laugh from her.

He shoved his hands in his pockets and waited for Kala so they could leave the store, but then he became confused when she walked off with the employee in the direction of the change rooms.

 

...

 

"I didn't think you would actually try it on." Wolfgang said through the door of Kala's change room.

"And what made you think that?"

He gave a non-committal noise in response. It was really only meant to be a joke.

"Close your eyes."

He did, and even covered them with his hands for good measure. He stood there waiting, but didn't say anything.

She spoke up again, "Wolfgang."

"They are. I promise." He said with a grin.

He heard the sound of the change room door being unlocked, and he felt her hands drag him inside. Once she positioned him, she let go and he heard her take a few steps back.

"Okay. Open your eyes."

He did, and he immediately winced as bright lights entered his vision. It took him a moment to adjust to his surroundings.

"What do you think?"

His jaw tensed and he inhaled sharply the moment his eyes registered the sight of her. _Perfect. What word did the employee use? Exquisite?_ Suddenly there was nothing funny about the current predicament Wolfgang found himself in.

She grinned.

"You, uh," he cleared his throat, "good." He nodded to himself. "Yeah, you look good." He stepped forward to close the gap between them.

"Just good?" She bit her lip as she gave him _that_ smile.

He placed both hands on her waist and held her steady, trailing his gaze all over her body. He inspected every inch of her with reverence. He looked at her face first, framed by her unruly curls and looking ethereal with the light shining above her like a spotlight. His eyes dropped down to her full lips, which was now mirroring the smile on his own. He continued downwards, taking on how the deep red lace looks against her skin, and how it didn't even bother to cover anything at all. His eyebrows shot up when he saw her nipples plainly through the fabric, and became painfully aware of the tightening of his pants.

Wolfgang cleared his throat and slowly turned her around, and his eyes widened even more in surprise when he saw the curve of her ass shaped perfectly by the cut of the teddy. He also noted the low cut of the garment that exposed the line of her back, and he couldn't help but trace her spine with his thumb.

Despite her best efforts to pretend his lust wasn't affecting her, Kala shivered at his touch, arching her back slightly with a low hiss. She turned around to face him and pulled his head down for a hard kiss. He felt her tongue lick at his bottom lip and he opened his mouth greedily to kiss her deeper. She moaned softly.

Damn Wolfgang if that didn't turn him on even more.

He wanted to tell her that she looked even more beautiful, a feat which he thought was impossible, but she managed to do anyway. He wanted to tell her that she looked _fucking sexy_ and powerful and that she could crush him to pieces if she absolutely wanted to, and that he would take everything in stride.

But mostly, _mostly_ , he just wanted to tear her out of the flimsy piece of fabric and fuck her against the walls of this change room. He couldn't find the words to the express himself, however. So he lowered his head down to the juncture between her neck and her shoulder and bit softly, loving the small gasp that escaped Kala.

" _Wolfgang_ ," she sighed blissfully, still slightly winded from their heavy kiss.

He grinned against her skin. _Good_. He wanted to drive her as crazy as he is right now. He nibbled his way up to the skin behind her ear, a spot he knew would do the trick.

Clearly able to read this thoughts, she pushed him away so he was an arms-length from her body.

"Go back outside. I've got two more to try on." Without warning, she pushed him out of the change room with a wide smile and he suddenly found himself standing in the dimly lit halls, a little dumbfounded.

Wolfgang closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, letting out a deep breath. _God, this woman was going to be the death of him._


	2. Chapter 2

While Wolfgang was out shopping with Felix, Kala was kept preoccupied with last minute phone calls with clients and responding to work emails. Work lately had been a flurry of pharmaceutical hodgepodge: a miscommunication between the shipping company and the retailer set back Kala's team at least three weeks behind, so she had to play mediator between all parties and sort out the commotion. It had only just settled down, and Kala could not be more happy for that. It meant, though, that Kala couldn't relax on her only day off until she sorted the last of her duties. She spent all morning in a conference call with her team, and now she was sat on the desk in the corner of their bedroom reading through unread emails.

( _You should come with us_ , Wolfgang nuzzled her neck and bit at the skin there, _you know how Felix gets when he goes shopping_. She tried so hard not to give in, and was very proud at herself for not falling for his seduction again. _I have work to finish up, you go have fun_.)

She was halfway through responding to the clients when the front door unlocked and she heard Wolfgang's voice.

"Kala?"

"In here!" She yelled back, typing even faster to finish the email and not bothering to proof-read as she did so. She flicked her eyes through the finished email quickly and sent it, happy that her last agenda from work for the day was finished.

Kala swivelled her chair around from the desk when she heard his footsteps enter the room. "How did it - _wow_." Her eyes widened at the amount of bags Wolfgang was holding.

He dropped the bags on the floor and collapsed on the bed, groaning at the feel of a comfortable mattress. "I've bought enough clothes to last me three lifetimes."

She walked over to him, rolled her eyes in good nature and picked up the bags to place them on the bed. Her eyes landed on a particular bag, crisp white with black trims and its branding simple.

"I've never taken you for a Gucci kind of guy." Kala teased him with a smirk.

"This was all Felix, not me."

"Yeah," she laughed, "I can tell."

Kala started unpacking his purchases, holding up the garments to look at them properly and humming in approval. She folded the clothes neatly and spread them out on one corner of the bed to peruse Wolfgang's shopping.

"Felix has good taste," she chimed. It was different from Wolfgang's - not that his sense of style was particularly bad, but where Wolfgang was dark colours and simple, Felix was more adventurous in his styling and loved extravagance. It definitely suited their respective personalities.

Wolfgang nodded. "Expensive taste."

"It can't have been that bad."

She saw him sit up, reach into his back pocket and pull out his wallet, and he gathered small pieces of paper and threw them tiredly in her direction.

She rolled her eyes as she gathered his trash, but when she looked closely, she realised they were receipts. Kala flicked through them and mentally calculated the total amount. Her eyes widened when she estimated a total expenditure of well over three-thousand euro.

"Really?" She raised an eyebrow, and Wolfgang responded with a tight-lipped smile, as if to say, _yeah, really_.

"I may or may not have spent more than I needed to." He yawned. He lay on his back again and closed his eyes.

Kala pouted, and crawled across the bed to hover over him. She kissed his forehead softly. "You deserve to treat yourself just as much as me." She leaned back slightly and brushed her fingers through his hair.

Wolfgang hummed tiredly, and with his eyes still closed, unfastened a few more buttons of his shirt to get comfortable. He rested his hands on his chest with a sigh.

A brilliant idea popped into Kala's mind. "Can you please try some clothes on?" She peppered kisses all over his face.

He said nothing, though Kala knew he wasn't asleep.

"For me?" She kissed him chastely on the lips.

Still silence from Wolfgang, but now he was smiling with his eyes closed.

"Please?" She nipped his bottom lip.

He grunted in surprise and opened both eyes to stare at her. She grinned in victory, and laughed out loud when he pulled her down to settle on his chest.

She leaned forward so their foreheads were touching, and for a moment they stayed that way, content and happy to just be in each other's presence. Well, at least, only Wolfgang was. Kala was thinking of other ways to persuade him into trying on his new clothes, but her thoughts were interrupted by Wolfgang kissing her.

She turned her head to the side because she knew he was trying to distract her (normally she wouldn't mind, but he's not getting away that easy). But Wolfgang anticipated this, because he let out a noise at the loss of contact and held her face steady with both hands.

She tilted her head to kiss him harder and his grip moved so one hand was on her neck, and the other was at the back of her head. She moaned softly as his fingers massaged her scalp, and Wolfgang took the opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth. She moaned again, louder this time, and frantically tried to unfasten the last few buttons on his shirt. Wolfgang's hand that was on her neck trailed down her body and rested it on her lower back.

Kala suddenly forgot what she was going to ask him, instead losing herself in the feel of his tongue against hers, when he rolled them over abruptly.

Wolfgang pulled back with a smirk on his face. "Okay."

"Okay what?" She placed one hand behind his neck to tug him down to her, but he grabbed it and kissed her palm, and placed it down on her stomach.

"I'll do it."

"Huh?" She saw his smirk widen, and she was more confused than ever.

"I'll try the clothes on." And with that, he pecked her on the lips and got up. He grabbed a few pieces from the stack she folded next to them on the bed, and whistled all the way to the bathroom.

_Wait_. Kala looked between the pile of clothes on the bed and the bathroom door. _Did he just...?_

 

...

 

She inspected closely as Wolfgang stood in front of her, wearing a crisp white shirt and navy blue dress pants. 

"Hm," she smoothed the slight wrinkles on his shoulders, "I don't know. I think it's missing something."

He placed his hands on her waist and kissed the tip of her nose. "Yeah?"

She grabbed his unworn navy blue tuxedo jacket (yet again a courtesy from Felix) from their closet and chose a skinny black tie to match. "Here," she passed them to him, and he smiled at her again before closing the bathroom door.

She crossed her arms and stared at the door, but after not hearing from Wolfgang for a few minutes, she sat back down on the bed.

Another few minutes passed. With an impatient sigh, she walked up to the door. "Wolfgang, come on," she turned the handle, "what's taking you so -

She swallowed thickly at the sight of Wolfgang fiddling with the tie around his neck. They locked eyes in the mirror and he smirked at her as he finished tying a knot and tucked the tie under the jacket.

She stood there, hand still on the handle with probably a blank look, because Wolfgang's smirk dropped and concern flashed across his face.

"What is it?"

"I-uh," she felt her face heat up and her heart was beating faster, "you got -

She motioned wildly with her hands at something (she didn't know what, to be honest), and he ruffled his hair in response. The contrast between his dishevelled hair and slight stubble on his face with the clean lines of the suit had an immediate effect on her. She licked her lips to soothe their sudden dryness.

"Is this better?"

She looked at him wide eyes from various angles. Kala tilted her head and walked closer to him; she noticed how the deep navy of the suit makes his eyes somehow both darker and lighter depending on the lighting. The colouring also made him look leaner, but when he turned just so, she could see how the fabric traced the muscles of his biceps. She was beginning to feel lightheaded.

_God, yes, that's better._ She traced the line of his tie with a finger and breathed out his name shakily, " _Wolfgang_."

"Kala, I -

She didn't give him a chance to finish, because she pulled harshly on the tie to bring him forward into a kiss. She swallowed his moan of surprise and brought her other hand to cup the back of his head. He responded quickly to her kiss, placed his hands on her waist and lifted her up slightly to settle her back down on the countertop.

Kala whined softly as Wolfgang's hands slipped under her shirt and rolled one nipple between his fingers. The stiff fabric of the suit brushed against her skin, and her stomach clenched at the thought of her bare body being pinned against the wall by a full-suited Wolfgang.

He seemed to have the same idea, because he wrapped her legs around him and pulled her away from the counter. He held her body up against the bathroom door, the position allowing him to kiss her harder.

"You like it?" He asked with a grin as he pulled back for air.

"Yes," she moaned hoarsely, " _yes._ "

 

...

 

It didn't take much for Wolfgang to decide that he should dress like this more often.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is an homage to @mindykahling's comment on tumblr on a kalagang gif set.


End file.
